1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle device, and more particularly to a curtain buckle device.
2. Description of Related Art
To keep sunlight from directly irradiating into a vehicle, a manual or an electric car curtain is often mounted on a rear window of the vehicle. The conventional electric car curtain has a base, a curtain structure, two linking devices and a driving device. The curtain structure has a reel, a curtain body wound around the reel and a top stick connected with an end of the curtain body. Each linking device has multiple cranks pivotally connected with each other. The two linking devices are connected between the top stick and the driving device. One of the cranks of each linking device is pivotally connected with the base by a connecting device. The driving device can drive the top stick to move to fold or expand the curtain body by the linking devices.
With reference to FIG. 6, the conventional connecting device 6 is connected between the crank 3A and the base 1 and has a first pad base 60, a second pad base 61, a stud 62, two nuts 63, 64, two flat pads 65, 66 and a dish washer 67. The first pad base 60 is mounted between the base 1 and the crank 3A of the linking device 3. The second pad base 61 is mounted on the crank 3A. The stud 62 is inserted through the second pad base 61, the crank 3A, the first pad base 60 and the base 1. The nut 63 is mounted in the base 1 and combined with a bottom end of the stud 62. The flat pads 65, 66 and the dish washer 67 are mounted in the second pad base 61 and are mounted around a top end of the stud 62. The nut 64 is combined with the top end of the stud 62 to connect the crank 3A of the linking device 3 on the base 1, such that the crank 3A can be pivotally mounted on the base 1.
However, the structure of the conventional connecting device 6 is complicated and has multiple components. Thus, to assemble the connecting device 6 is time consuming and the cost for the connecting device 6 is high.
Furthermore, the conventional connecting device 6 is connected between one of the cranks 3A of the linking device and the base, such that a tightness between the connecting device 6, the crank and the base after the connecting device 6 is dissembled affects a smoothness of the operations of the linking devices. However, the stud 62 is mounted on the crank 3A and the base by the nuts 63,64, the dish washer 67 and the flat pads 65, 66. Therefore, the tightness of the connecting device 6, the crank 3A and the base cannot be controlled easily. When the tightness is insufficient, the crank 3A is loosening. When the tightness is excessive, the crank 3A is hard to work. Both situations will cause an assembling worker to adjust the connecting device 6 many times.